1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for stretching socks and, more particularly, to a sock stretcher for stretching socks which go over a leg stump or arm stump which is inserted into an artificial leg or artificial arm.
2. Prior Art
When it becomes necessary to amputate an arm or a leg for any reason, oftentimes it is possible to leave a leg stump or arm stump which can be fitted into an artificial arm or leg sometimes referred to as a prosthesis. The prosthesis will have a cavity which conforms in size and shape to the size and shape of the stump. However, care must be taken to provide the proper lining between the stump and the prosthesis to prevent irritation of the stump. A woolen sock is customarily employed directly over the stump. The woolen sock used by the amputee is not the same as the conventional woolen sock worn over the normal foot; the woolen sock of the type referred to herein is much thicker than a conventional woolen sock and is also of a much finer weave. Additional cotton socks can be placed over the woolen sock for additional padding or lining, if desired.
The amputee who will be wearing the prothesis described above will perspire during the normal course of events and the woolen sock will absorb perspiration from the stump. This means that the sock which covers the stump must be washed every day. This also means that the sock, being made of wool, will shrink unless steps are taken to prevent its shrinkage. The woolen sock of the type referred to herein, being thicker and of a finer weave than a conventional woolen sock is very difficult to stretch. After several washings, the woolen sock begins to become too small to use. Amputees have tried to stretch these socks over ice tea glasses and boards which are shaped to conform with the longitudinal cross-sectional shape of the sock, but, still, after twenty or thirty washings, the socks become unusable. Other attempts have been made to deal with this problem, but no satisfactory solution has been reached prior to the present invention.
A preliminary patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following listed United States patents were uncovered in the search.
______________________________________ 342,049 1,990,013 3,103,302 594,963 2,065,372 3,273,765 1,038,792 2,519,276 3,471,068 ______________________________________
None of the above patents are considered to be sufficiently pertinent as to require any comment.